Please, Just come back to me…
by UshieVictoria
Summary: -Casi se me acaba la fe, casi se me escapa el amor, casi se me quiebra la inocencia, se me agota toda la fuerza para luchar un día mas, casi me rendí... hasta que pensé en ti- susurro Draco en el oído de la castaña, besando su cuello en el camino. Situado a partir el sexto libro, con algunos extras de los demás. Futuro triángulo amoroso. Edición final próxima, actual solo temporal.


Primeras advertencias antes de leer:

. Por el momento tengo una larga lista de historias que tengo a medias en otro fandom y aunque las amo completamente no he logrado continuarlas, es triste pero la inspiración ahí me ha abandonado.

.Tristemente no dispongo de demasiado tiempo para escribir por lo que los capítulos no serán tan constantes como me gustaría que fuesen, NO ABANDONARE LA HISTORIA, pero les aseguro que en algún momento desapareceré por una temporada, les aseguro volver y les pido por adelantado paciencia.

. He tenido pánico de publicar en este fandom dado que me siento bastante oxidada sobre el tema. Aunque Harry Potter fue mi primer y gran amor literario, esa obsesión disminuyo hace uno años. Tristemente pase de recordar cada dialogo (mínimamente del libro 6 que fue mi favorito) a en este momento no recordar con exactitud detalles que pase por alto de los libros y que las películas me han distorsionado.

. Estoy bastante segura que se me pasaran detalles en la historia, cambiare muchas cosas y no seguiré algunas veces con la personalidad de cada personaje, si a alguien le molestan estos detalles, tienen tiempo libre y les gustaría hacerme un lindo favor, tengo el puesto de Beta vacío me encantaría conseguir una Beta y creo que con una Beta publicaría mas seguido, interesados favor de comunicarse.

Tenia que escribir la historia, dado que aunque no sea el mejor momento esta idea me atormenta día y noche por no haber visto la luz aun, por lo que aquí la tienen.

Por supuesto que Harry Potter, su mundo y personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a la maravillosa J. K. Rowling. Y dado que no le veo el punto a aclararlo en cada capitulo, lo repito. HP NO es mío! Solo juego con los personajes y la idea y le doy romanticismo a una historia que tiene de todo menos eso. Espero no arruinar este maravilloso libro y no haberlos aburrido con todo esta presentación y que esto valga la pena.

_Disfruten…_

_**Please, Just come back to me…**_

_**Prefacio: **_

El frio viento invernal arrasaba con toda su fuerza esa noche, frio, cruel e imperturbable, dándole a entender a todo valiente que se acercara, que el tratar de irrumpir en sus tierras era no mas que un imposible, una apuesta a una muerte segura.

El silencio del lugar fue interrumpido por una respiración entrecortada y agitada, un corazón desbocado y el clásico sonido de una túnica rozando la tierra, los altos pastizales y el viento haciéndola flotar en aire.

La figura se desplazaba rápidamente en la oscuridad de esa noche sin luna, sorteando los obstáculos, brincando algunos otros y amparándose de la oscuridad. Invisible para todos, irreconocible hasta para ella misma. Solo sus largos bucles chocolate, que flotaban con el viento, y su delicada figura enfundada en una larga capa negra delataban su feminidad.

El silencio de esa noche fue interrumpido por un desgarrador grito, seguido por el estruendo que solo una explosión provocada por un mago oscuro puede producir, seguido por la confirmación de sus sospechas, ellos ya estaban ahí. Mortífagos, crueles, letales y lo suficientemente psicópatas como para ser los culpables de incontables torturas, muertes y locuras que siempre dejaban a su paso. Entre esas voces que distinguía, con cada paso mas nítidamente, descubrió una en especial que la puso especialmente nerviosa, que le provoco un fuerte espasmo muscular, un frio que recorrió su columna vertebral y una rápida, tanto en aparecer como en desaparecer, lengua de fuego recorriendo la cicatriz de su antebrazo. ¨Sangre sucia¨ era su marca, la marca que ese ser infernal que reía cual demente le había provocado.

Bellatrix Lestrange estaba presente esa noche. Y a diferencia de otras noches, contra todo pronostico y cada uno de los valores que le estaban inculcados, si tenia la oportunidad no le temblaría la mano al mandar la maldición asesina contra el pecho de Lestrange.

Su único y real objetivo era traerlo de vuelta, rescatarlo de las garras de la oscuridad y vengarse larga y tortuosamente por su estúpida idea de sacrificarse por ella. Carajo, lo amaba, y la idea de perderlo la atemorizaba. No tenia idea desde cuando había dejado de vislumbrar una vida sin él, cuando le había entregado sin reserva alguna su corazón y cuando Draco Lucius Malfoy había dejado de ser el cabrón idiota que se encargaba de joderle la vida, para ser su razón para sonreír cada mañana. Cuando ella, Hermione Jane Granger la perfecta prefecta, había caído enamorada de él, quien justamente era hijo de mortífagos, sangre pura desde la punta de sus pies hasta su perfecto y platino cabello y el ser mas maravilloso e importante de su existencia.

Pero eso no era importante en ese momento, lo único que le importaba era su seguridad, el sacarle vivo de ese nido de dementes mortífagos y poder estrecharlo cuanto antes entre sus brazos, besarlo hasta perder la conciencia y sobrevivir.

Hermione acelero el paso, hasta que llego donde las altas llamaradas de fuego iluminaban todo tras su destructivo paso. Una pequeña villa muggle era la victima de esa noche, hogares incendiándose hasta los cimientos, maldiciones verdes, rojas y plateadas volando por el aire. Llantos, suplicas y desgarradores gritos de tortura llenaban el ambiente, al igual que el viciado aroma de cenizas, carne incinerándose y sangre.

El único edificio que se mantenía en pie y no tenia llamas en su fachada, era el antiguo campanario de la iglesia. En cuya entrada se encontraban la mayoría de esos seres encapuchados y sus pobres victimas. Encadenado a la fachada de piedra del edificio, había un bulto tembloroso, quien luchaba por mantenerse de pie. Sus facciones se escondían detrás de su dolor y las sombras ocasionadas por la falta de luminosidad. Notaba en ese ser cortes, algunas quemaduras y diversos golpes. A su lado, erguida y con la varita en alto, Bellatrix Lestrange reía por su aparente victoria: vengar la deshonra de su familia, perpetuada por su joven sobrino. Su alborotado y sucio cabello se mecía por el viento, otorgándole una visión obstruida de su rostro descubierto y el de su victima.

Le daba la espalda y estaba a solo algunos metros de ella, le daba la oportunidad perfecta para perpetuar su venganza, para acabar con su asquerosa existencia. Solo hacia falta decir las palabras y acercarse solo un poco mas a ella. Rápidamente se apareció a solo unos metros de distancia, en donde poseía una mejor visión de su panorama.

Con la varita alzada y visualizando el resultado con cierto deleite, Hermione se detuvo. Bellatrix alzaba por los cabellos, cabellos rubio platino, a su victima liberada de sus ataduras, de manera que la luz de las llamas se reflejara en sus rasgos.

Aun con las heridas e hinchamientos, lo reconoció como su Draco.

Hermione no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado antes de correr, varita en mano, hacia ellos. La opresión en su pecho y las lagrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos se detuvieron, al igual que su corazón, al reencontrarse con esos ojos grises, llenos de vida, dolor y esperanza. _Sal de aquí, maldita sea! _rugió el platino en sus pensamientos. Podía distinguir la angustia que se anidaba en el alma reflejada en los ojos de Draco, angustia por ella, por su seguridad. _Jamás, _susurro en respuesta antes de lanzar el primer golpe _No te dejare, Draco. _Reafirmo al llegar su maldición a su destino.

Un cruciatus que provoco un chillido de dolor en la bruja, esta soltó a su presa, cayendo de rodillas. Pero en muy poco tiempo se volvió a levantar, sustituyendo ese chillido por carcajadas, estridentes y atemorizantes.

-Habías tardado demasiado, escoria- escupió con asco mientras se arreglaba la falda del vestido –llegue a pensar que nos dejarías plantados a mi querido sobrino y a mi, en esta amena reunión- continuo con un tono dulce que congelaba la sangre que corría por sus venas –pero me alegra que pudieras unírtenos- dijo antes de voltearse del todo para enfrentarse a la chica. La mirada desquiciada de la mortífaga era la misma que aun recordaba de esa noche, provocando que una nueva lengua de fuego recorriera su cicatriz.

-Aparentemente los modales no son para gente de tu inmundicia, por lo que yo tendré que inculcarte algunos…- susurro contrariada, antes de lanzar el primer ataque. Un cruciatus que hizo ver al suyo como una simple caricia, y le hizo sentir un dolor imposible en cada célula de su cuerpo –empezaremos con un sencillo Buenos días, escoria. Y no me detendré hasta oírte decirlo- canturreo extasiada mientras le lanzaba la maldición de nuevo.

-Detente- rugió el chico desde el piso. La visión que tenia ante sus ojos, Hermione sufriendo, retorciéndose de un dolor que él conocía muy bien, resistiéndose a gritar de dolor, a demostrarle a su tía que no la doblegaría, provocaba que su sangre hirviera de furia –he dicho que basta- volvió a rugir mientras intentaba levantarse del suelo –esto es entre tu y yo, tía. Déjala fuera de esto.- concluyo con fiereza, mientras lanzaba un Finite incantatem sin varita, en apenas un mormullo, hacia la chica. Hermione dejo de retorcerse y a excepción de su agitada respiración se mantuvo lívida en el piso. Sus pensamientos volvían a regenerarse y lentamente tomaba conciencia de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-Draco, siempre tan aburrido- respondió la bruja con un mohín mientras le miraba de mala manera –pero si quieres que acabe contigo antes que con la inmundicia… te lo concederé- dijo en un tono infantil y dulce –siempre te consideré mi sobrino favorito, aunque seas igual de cobarde que tu padre, sigues siendo un Black. Y eso es suficiente para mi- antes de continuar saco algo de la cinturilla de su vestido y lo lanzo a su alcance. Su varita. La atrapo en el aire e inmediatamente la apunto en el pecho –un duelo justo, para que esto quede entre familia- agrego con una sonrisilla en las comisuras de los labios, mientras se posicionaba para el duelo –Jamás permitiría que alguien mas te asesinara, Draco. Quiero guardarme ese placer solo para mi- termino sonriente.

-Lo mismo digo, tía- respondió Draco Malfoy mientras le sonreía por ultima vez.

-Avada Kedavra- gritaron ambas voces al unísono, a la vez que dos rayos verdes esmeralda salían de cada varita con un objetivo en concreto. De los dos rayos solo uno llego a su destino, provocando que un cuerpo cayera inerte a la tierra. Muerto, sin vida y señalando el destino de mas de uno. Esa noche era el comienzo del fin.

Actualizaciones: El primer capitulo lo publicare en estos días. Cualquier critica, sugerencia u opinión en general, es bienvenida en un review.

_Gracias por leer._

_UshieVictoria, Domingo 14 de Noviembre, 1:40 hrs._


End file.
